


(Original Work One-Shot) Change

by FallenWolf22



Series: Background Information, and One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: And I suck at summaries so read away!





	(Original Work One-Shot) Change

Scarlett's Age: 14

“You wouldn’t understand, no one does!” Multiple voices answered at once as if more than one person spoke at the same time.

“Then make me understand!” A male voice yelled out, it echoed slightly in the dark and empty room.

“I cant make you UNDERSTAND SOMETHING LIKE DEATH, YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND. The pain, and the shear fear of DIEING!” The multiple voices spoke, the voice’s rising in rage before lowering down at the end of the sentence, the sound of pain, rage, and fear echoing within the voice’s as they spoke.

“Then show me!” The male voice said, desperation was in his tone.

“You really shouldn’t have said that.” The multiple voice’s said, but by the end of the sentence only one voice stood out, it was a female voice at the end.

“Sca-” The male voice started to speak before he was promptly stopped, he started to grasp at his throat where a hand was wrapped around his windpipe and lifted up, he looked at the owner if the hand.

“I’m so sorry, Jason.” The female voice said, and out of her control as what was to happen in a moment.

Soon after the sound of a snapping of a bone, and then a thud followed soon after, whispering would be soon heard.

“He wouldn’t have understood anyway. You did the right thing.” The unknown whisper said, the gender of the whispering was unknown.

“Shut up! He was- he was my brother, my twin brother, he would have understand!” The female whimpered out.

“No, he wouldn’t, not after what you did.” The whispering voice said, volume rising more as it spoke.

“I didn’t do anything to the other people, the four did I didn’t.” The female voice said, her voice cracking throughout the sentence.

“But it was you! YOU ARE THEM! YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE!” The voice screamed at the girl.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The female said repeating I’m sorry over and over again, realizing what she had done.

“I know you are.” The whispering voice said, you could hear the reassuring as it spoke. “Now come along we have business to do.”

“Okay.” The female voice said, before the sound of a [storm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDq6TstdEi8) could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short.
> 
> So, here is another one-shot! I do hop you like it.
> 
> Time Created: 1: 36 A.M
> 
> Inspired By: Heathens By Twenty one Pilots (Love them!)
> 
> Copy @ Right's belong to me I own the Oc characters


End file.
